


Never Gonna Give You Up

by MaesterChill, timothysboxers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Fanart, Kissing, Multi, Music Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: We join the gang at Wandstock, an 80s music festival in the Highlands. But who is headlining? And what on Merlin's green earth is a Kilt Lifter?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, darling Tami! Hope you had a wonderful day... quarantined in the South of France, working, modding LCD, and baking your own cake.  
> We offer you this little bit of Drarry and Ginsy silliness to make you smile.
> 
> Thanks to the squad for all their support.

"Incoming, Potter!" Pansy shouted triumphantly, launching herself onto his back. Harry stumbled slightly at the impact, laughing as her lithe frame clambered to sit on his shoulders. "Much better, I can see so much further now!"

Harry laughed, good-naturedly, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes!" she squealed excitedly. "Right to the stage, and the bar tents, and to the food stalls. And is that Blaise and Longbottom queued for the Magi-loo? Oh, Draco you've got to let Gin on your shoulders, she'll be ever so—"

Draco fixed the pair of them with an icy glare. "Certainly not! Far be it from me to be unhelpful, but if you think I’m going to carry all—"

"Be very careful how you finish that sentence, Malfoy," Ginny’s playful voice called from behind him. "Remember, I’ve just stood in a queue for the bar for bloody ages getting these drinks." She brandished the beer bottles, slightly shaking the contents. "Seems they're named after you too: 'Kilt Lifter'."

Pansy snickered as Draco’s face coloured and a broad grin crept onto Harry’s face.

"Ginevra," Draco started, desperately trying to ignore Pansy and Harry’s snorts. "Frankly, I have seen the way your thighs strangle a broomstick, and if you think I’m subjecting my neck to that, you can think again." He cleared his throat, "And what in Merlin's name is a 'Kilt Lifter'—did they not have anything with firewhiskey?"

A wry smile crossed her face, apparently satisfied. “Nice save, but if you think I'm staying on the ground _you_ can think again: I didn't come here to stare at the back of some muppet's head." She turned to face Harry and Pansy, pouting. "Besides, why shouldn't I get to be up higher; I'm shorter than Pansy!"

Harry chuckled at her, "You're such a brat, Gin." Pansy dug her heel into his side, causing him to grunt out a huff of air. "What was that for?"

"As the much better half, Potter, I can say it" she warned him, "but nevertheless, you are right." 

Ginny stuck her tongue out. "Come down here and say that, or no pre-show drinkies for you." Pansy huffed in response.

Draco laughed drily, "Oh, alcohol: best known motivator of one Pansy Parkinson. And speaking of the _show_ , remind me who you've dragged us across a muddy field in the Highlands to see?"

"For the hundredth time Draco, _Rick Astrally_ is headlining this year’s Wandstock." Pansy drawled, sliding down Harry's back, her bare feet landing softly on the spell-warmed grass. "Just the Wizarding World's premier off-brand-cover-band and mystical tribute act celebrating the best of Rick Astley, and frankly you need to get on board with this _tout de suite_." 

_"How_ could I forget?" Draco rolled his eyes and took a swig from his beer bottle.

No sooner had they drunk their Kilt Lifters, which were refreshingly crisp and cold—not unlike a stiff Highland breeze up your kilt, Harry commented, to everyone’s amusement—when the main act was announced. They made their way through the crowds which were by this stage closing in fast. 

“I can’t see a bloody thing,” moaned Ginny, waving coloured smoke out of her eyes.

Harry hoisted her up on his shoulders, and she whooped with joy. Pansy looked at Draco expectantly, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

“Oh, up you get then,” Draco laughed, crouching down so she could climb up. 

Once up, Pansy leaned forward to grab Ginny for a kiss, and Draco wobbled with the unexpected weight shift.

“Draco,” Pansy whined, “I don't feel very secure up here on your spindly legs.”

“Don't worry, you trollop, you can keep snogging your girlfriend,” And then to everyone’s shock he sang, _“I'm never gonna let you down.”_

Pansy groaned, but Harry laughed with delight.

“And that better just be spilled beer I feel running down my neck,” Draco added haughtily, though his mouth quirked into a smile.

Pansy dug her heel into his side. "Prat."

Draco rolled his eyes and proclaimed, "So much for 'never gonna hurt you!'" 

This time Ginny, Harry and Pansy _all_ groaned.

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Works inspired by this one:
> 
> [_We didn't start the Fiendfyre_ by Joel and the Billywigs](https://youtu.be/DLzxrzFCyOs)  
> 


End file.
